


I feel nothing

by monokamui



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-07-30 04:44:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monokamui/pseuds/monokamui





	1. 上

00

“我有时会想，塔存在的意义，到底是什么。

觉醒后，我被送入塔里，说这里可以安抚我的精神，保护我的五感。

可面对空洞的白噪音，我的痛苦从来没有减少。”

01

张颜齐是一个S级哨兵。

他各项成绩一直名列前茅，虽然对精神力的操控有些缺陷，因此没能被评定为SS级哨兵，但他也从没有因为失控而注射过向导素。

然而，导师从不让他外出执行任务。

“这次的派遣名单上也没有他。”

“他不适合。”

导师手背在身后，给出已经回答过很多次的答案。

“每次任务都有经验丰富的向导跟随，没道理压制不住他。”西南一区的负责人不赞同地摇摇头，“他早就到了该服役的年纪，而且他是你最优秀的学生，不是吗？”

“他是。但在他拥有可以结合的向导之前，他不能外出。”

“他的精神世界远比您想象得要危险得多。”

导师对负责人行了一礼，便不再赘述，转身离开办公室。门合上的前一刻，负责人冷漠的声音向他传递了不可违抗的命令。

“哨兵张颜齐，强制执行本次任务。”

02

强制出动的命令是错误的。

同行哨兵们把受伤的向导护在身后，屏息躲在残垣下。

平日里风趣又优秀的同事已经化身修罗，敌我不分，随行向导在试图安抚他时也被攻击了。

在对伤口做了紧急处理后，向导还要艰难地保护哨兵们的精神屏障——这个狂化的哨兵太危险了，他散发出来的精神力甚至可以伤害其他哨兵。

“在哪里……”

如坏掉的机械一般，张颜齐动作僵硬地扭动颈项，空洞的双眼扫视已经被炸得残破的战场。

敌人应该已经全部被他击溃了，但他仍感受到活人的气息。

“在哪里……”

他缓缓走向同伴们的藏身之处，手里尖刀滑下黑红的血液。

空气被陌生的声响震动，他动动耳朵，扭头转向另一个方向。

只一个闪现就堵在来人面前，张颜齐扣住对方的脸，手上再用些力就可以直接将脸骨捏碎。

血色的视线中，受制者冰冷的眼神如长剑一样扎进张颜齐的精神世界，他身形一晃，恍惚地盯着那人眼下的泪痣。

短暂消失的轻哼声再次响起，那似乎是一首歌，从对面人的鼻腔中溢散出来。

03

张颜齐松开手，捂住自己的头摇摇晃晃地后退。

战场的硝烟和血腥气令张颜齐窒息，他狂化的精神世界被开了个口子，刚才勉强能挡在外面的不适感再次席卷了他的周身。

他瞳孔剧震，而在他逃跑之前，他的脸被缓缓捧起。

又是那颗泪痣。

听不清歌词的轻柔歌声钻进张颜齐的耳里，他的眼睛也被对方蒙上，强制屏蔽了两种感官。

他感到身躯陷入一个怀抱，怀抱里与战场格格不入的橙香阻断了硝烟味的侵袭。

他的嘴唇与柔软的肌肤相贴，他觉得那应该也是对方的嘴唇。

精神世界被色调温暖的图景覆盖，哼歌声瓦解掉脑中疯狂的杂音时，哨兵手中的尖刀掉落到地上。

04

被罚关禁闭了。

张颜齐仰躺在禁闭室的床上，脑中还播放着导师和负责人交锋的画面。

本来张颜齐造成的损失，应该受到更重的惩罚，但导师反复强调他是被强制出动的，并且非常完美地清剿了所有敌兵，这才只罚了一周的禁闭。

这次的任务虽然成功了，但同行哨兵们都需要接受精神辅导，随行向导还受了中伤。如果不是西南二区增援，很难想象发狂的哨兵会造成什么后果。

张颜齐脑中浮现自己疯狂的所作所为，努努嘴，翻了个身。

他好讨厌做哨兵。

不变的白噪音充斥张颜齐的大脑，他闭上眼，试图回忆那天战场上那个陌生向导哼的歌。

说起来，都没有好好感谢人家。

吻的触感随着歌声渐渐复苏，张颜齐摸摸自己的嘴唇，后知后觉地有些害羞。

那是我的初吻来着。

在他打算靠睡眠度过这一周时，禁闭室的门开了，而蔓延进来的精神力告诉他，来者正是他刚才所想的人。

05

我的初吻对象！

张颜齐一骨碌坐了起来。

他看着来人关上房门，对他笑笑，一点都不客气地走过来就坐到了他床上。

“我叫姚琛。”

姚琛对张颜齐眯眯眼，温和的笑脸让人无法将他和初见时那个眼神冰冷的人联系在一起。

“唔…我叫张颜齐。”

张颜齐有些局促，他不是那么自来熟的人，虽然他看起来和谁都混得很好的样子，实际上他的心防很重。

“你看起来和那天差很多哦？我安抚你时把你弄傻了？”

张颜齐嗤笑出声，这个人倒是真的很有趣。他偏过头去瞧姚琛，仔细打量他的每一处。

“你们哨兵看人的眼神好失礼。”

“职业病，职业病。”张颜齐打着哈哈，刚打算收回视线，姚琛却握住了他的手。

“但被你这么盯着，我居然不觉得讨厌。”

“……啊？”

06

姚琛是个奇怪的人。

张颜齐在心里下了这样的结论。

他每天都会来“探监”两小时，在这两小时里，他会和张颜齐聊一些日常琐事。

张颜齐知道了他是西南二区的向导之一，因为和哨兵们的适配度很高，年纪轻轻就已经出了不少任务。

不过他也说，在有向导的场合下，会失控到狂化的程度的，他还真只见过张颜齐一个。

张颜齐摸摸鼻子，这几天他已经被姚琛埋汰好几次了，光看脸怎么不知道他是这么毒舌的人。

不过托他的福，关禁闭的日子感觉很快就过去了，今天是第六天。

张颜齐听着姚琛说话，看他颈边晃动的耳机线，还是忍不住把压了六天的问题问出口。

“你为什么一直都在听歌？”

07

姚琛顿了一下，他转转眼珠，摘下一边的耳机递给张颜齐。

“你想听听吗？”

“哨兵不能听歌。”

张颜齐向后躲了一下，但姚琛直接把耳机塞到了他的左耳里。

“你需要适应。”

他听到姚琛这样说，刚想起他没有回答自己的问题，注意力就被熟悉的旋律吸引了。

是那天姚琛在战场上哼的歌。节奏轻缓，歌词却意外地有些情色意味。

“Won’t you kiss me, shut me up please, shut me up……”

关于吻的歌词把张颜齐的回忆再次带到了战场上，带到了姚琛拥抱他安抚他时，给他的那个吻里。

柔软的，温暖的，把他的精神世界融化了。

耳机被抽走，脑海中的旋律戛然而止，张颜齐皱眉扭过头。

“你怎么拿走了啊。”

姚琛把耳机戴回自己耳朵上。

“你又没有在听，我为什么还要分给你听啊。”

“我……”我有在听啊……张颜齐有些心虚，没把反驳的话说完。他盯着姚琛一张一合地嘴巴，超越常人的五感离奇地没有捕捉到姚琛在说什么。

他出神了。

08

“你…你在安抚哨兵的时候，一直都是那么做的吗？”

姚琛听到张颜齐没头没脑地问出这么一句，有些困惑地停下了说话。

“怎么做的？”

“就是……”

张颜齐盯着姚琛微微张开的唇瓣，下意识抿了一下自己的嘴唇。他看到姚琛的舌头了。

“就是……”

视线集中的部位突然靠近，近到从视线中消失，张颜齐愣愣地看着姚琛又拉开了距离，脑中一片空白。

“就像这样？”

“……对…”

姚琛被他的傻样逗笑了。

“怎么可能！又不是所有哨兵都会失控成你那样。”

“我也就亲过你一个。”

姚琛说完就站起身准备离开了，今天的两小时过去得好像有点快。

张颜齐不由自主地拉住了他的手，在姚琛看过来后，他又有些尴尬地把脸扭开。

手却没有放开。

“今天……”

“今天你可以留下来吗……”

张颜齐觉得自己的心跳声响得楼下导师都能听见了，希望钝感的向导不会发现。

“那……”

张颜齐竖起所有听觉神经。

“那我要睡里面，我不要被你挤到地上。”

09

第八天一早，张颜齐就被放出来了。

他离开满是白噪音的屋子时，没有欢呼雀跃，这让导师感到有点意外。

导师不知道的是，从昨天开始，那首名为“I feel nothing”的歌就彻底代替了白噪音，成为保护张颜齐五感的声音。

“你要去签署一些材料，然后就可以搬去分配好的社区了。”

“社区？”

张颜齐停下前进的脚步，走在他前方的导师闻言也停下来，有些疑惑。

“怎么？你不知道被指定好要结合的向导后，就可以和向导搬去社区住了？”

张颜齐摇摇头。

“我知道，但是我哪有可以结合的向导？”

“就是姚琛啊，你这些天和他都在聊什么，姚琛没有告诉你？”

“……啊？”

“他就是指定给你的向导啊，你被关禁闭没多久后，姚琛就说愿意做你的向导，这样你以后就可以没有顾虑地出任务了。”

导师见张颜齐一脸不知所措，终于明白了到底怎么回事。

他真是搞不懂现在的年轻人了，结合前留了一周的时间沟通感情，结果连关系都没挑明，也不知道是要干什么。

导师不再多说，带着张颜齐利索地签完所有材料，就把他领出了塔。

塔外的阳光照到张颜齐脸上的那刻，他的五感也马上被一股温柔的精神力包裹了。

像清爽的海浪，又像棉絮，是姚琛。

“喏，在那边。”

张颜齐顺着精神力牵引的方向望去，穿着一身黑的向导靠在树下站着，眼睛向前平视，不知看向了哪里。

他察觉到张颜齐探过来的精神力，就转头也看向张颜齐。

“走吧。”

姚琛笑着对张颜齐摆出口型，他知道张颜齐能懂。


	2. 中

10

和姚琛同居后，张颜齐觉得自己又幸福又迷茫。

他坐在沙发上第五次叹气，脑中的忧愁都快要具现化。

姚琛的到来给了他很多便利。有了向导保护他的五感，他可以如常人一样饮食、穿衣、出行，不用每日都被关在塔里吃万年不变的食物，每天的活动就只有机械性的模拟训练，最关键的是，他再也不用住在流动着白噪音的静音室里。

张颜齐很感谢姚琛能让他自由地生活，但是，他也因此更加矛盾。

向导的出现让他更像一个哨兵了。

张颜齐一直都非常讨厌自己是一个哨兵。

姚琛走出厨房就看到张颜齐又在捂脸叹气，他耸耸肩，摘掉围裙走过去，被张颜齐揽腰抱住。他和张颜齐的适配度越来越高了，只要靠近就会想贴在一起。

“又怎么啦。”

姚琛揉揉埋在自己腹部的大脑袋，声音温柔极了。

“姚琛……你为什么会选择我啊……”

闷闷的震动从大脑袋传到腹部上，姚琛觉得有点痒，咯咯笑出声了。

“因为……你被关禁闭看起来很可怜啊。”

“我在说正经的呢……”

大脑袋转一转，又深深地叹了口气。

“是不是负责人强迫你的啊，因为我是个找不到适配向导的S级……”

11

姚琛垂下眼帘，抚摸哨兵圆圆的耳朵，他想起那天西南一区的负责人对张颜齐下达的判决——作为哨兵导师服役七年，其中有两年是弥补过去没有作为的两年，并且服役期间不能出塔。

作为珍贵但是没有资质上战场的S级哨兵，这样的判决可以说是物尽其用，但连续七年不让张颜齐出塔，他可能会疯掉吧。

不过，有了结合的向导，他就可以自由自在地行动了。

“是其中一个原因，但不是主要原因。”

“还能为什么呢……第一次见面时，我明明差点杀了你……”

姚琛勾起嘴角，初见时的感觉他可能永远都不会忘记。

骤然急促的呼吸，剧烈震颤的心脏，险些被撕裂的精神屏障，这是他成为向导这五年以来从未体会到的，哪怕是他曾经历的最危险的任务，也没有给过他这种体验。

而那之后的拥抱和亲吻，对姚琛来说，更是缤纷到极致的色彩。

“为什么呢？现在还没到可以告诉你的时候。”

“还没到？”张颜齐扬起大脑袋，脸上都是委屈，“我们不是搭档吗，怎么还不能告诉我？”

“你还好意思说。”姚琛赏了他一个脑瓜崩，“我们只是搭档，你都没和我结合，我为什么要告诉你。”

“有什么关系嘛……”

张颜齐扁扁嘴，他也想和姚琛结合啊。他现在每天都觉得姚琛比前一天更吸引人，橙香味的信息素勾着他的五感，有时他都觉得自己要流口水了。

可是，和姚琛结合后，他就必须要作为哨兵出任务了。

“你要学会适应。”

12

张颜齐紧张地检查卧室里准备好的东西。

留声机，ok。香烛，ok。灯光，ok。润滑剂，ok。就差姚琛了。

张颜齐盯着卫生间的门，等待姚琛洗好澡的那刻。

自从姚琛上次为他疏导精神力后，张颜齐就一直计划着两人的结合之夜。

既然命运是无法逃避的，他就应该像姚琛说的一样，学会去适应。

况且，他不能一直让姚琛等他。

不知为什么，张颜齐从一开始就确信，姚琛之所以选择他，是与他自身的需求有关。

和普遍适配度很低的自己不同，姚琛是一个和很多哨兵都能达成高适配度的向导，那么他选择自己，一定是有什么特殊的理由。

张颜齐注意到过，自从和他在一起后，姚琛就再也没有时时刻刻听音乐的习惯了。

卫生间里的水声停止了，哨兵立刻坐直。他咽口口水，竖耳去听姚琛穿浴袍的声音，涂润肤乳的声音。

说起来，现在涂，等下也要再洗掉来着。

张颜齐甩甩头，把乱七八糟的想法都甩出去，在姚琛打开卫生间门的那一刻，他按下了留声机的唱针。

13

暖橘色的灯光下，张颜齐伫立在床边，等待着他的向导。

朦胧的香气，混合着催情的物质，溢散在空气中。

“Dance with me, and I’ll sing to you a symphony……”

角落里的复古机器唱着熟悉的歌曲，模糊的词尾跌在心上，向导勾起嘴角，随着音乐的节奏慢慢靠近。

距离缩短，呼吸交汇在一起。

张颜齐的嘴唇快贴到姚琛的鼻尖，他的向导闭上眼，微偏过头。

在张颜齐以为可以得到一个吻时，他又将手指点在了他的唇上。

“你为什么……”向导唇边带笑，眼睛眯成魅惑的弧度，向斜上方望进哨兵的眸里，“不请我跳支舞呢？”

14

舞步轻俏，身姿曼妙。

他们跟着旋律接吻，从唇，到舌，入心，体液的交融为乐曲添了拨弦。

揽在腰间的手掌慢慢下移，将代表性的部分贴在一起。心头的火焰烧得足够旺盛，将优雅的摇晃都打乱。

张颜齐搂着姚琛倒在床上，恍惚间以为自己摘了一捧橙花撒下，纯洁，又馨香。

“看着我……”

他用视线描绘向导的面颊。

“感受我……”

他用感官记录向导的每一处。

“拥抱我……”

他抱紧向导的身躯，将自己深深埋入其间，从此，再也没有什么能将他们分开，直至死亡。

黑胶唱片不知何时停止了转动，唱臂也收回了凹槽，歌曲唱罢，原始的律动却越发高涨。

信息素的结合甜美又刺激，姚琛觉得每一颗属于自己的微小粒子，都被张颜齐吞噬殆尽，成为他的一部分。他的灵魂为之震颤，心门永远为他的哨兵敞开。

这就是，依赖的感觉吗……

姚琛模模糊糊地想着，性器交合的激烈快感将他撕碎，又重新组合在一起。他的口中溢出呻吟，每一个有意义的单音，拼在一起都是哨兵的名字。

他从不知道他可以在同一时间感受到这么多东西，肉体上的，心灵上的，绚丽的色彩填满了他的精神图景。

他喘息着，捧着张颜齐的脸，泪水不断模糊他的视线，但他还是努力地想要去看清。

如果说曾经的姚琛是扭曲而空白的，那么现在的他已经被张颜齐重塑了，变回有血，有肉，真实的一个人。

姚琛不能没有张颜齐，再也不能了。

高潮来临时，姚琛尽全力抱紧他的哨兵，接纳他的全部。他们的精神终于走向了同一频率，纷乱的音符奏成了和音。

温暖的眼泪落到张颜齐肩上，他拥抱着快要揉进自己身体里的姚琛，精神和感官都接到了向导的讯息。

“I feel you……”

15

甜蜜的慵懒感在室内蔓延，结合后的两人躺在一起，向导枕着哨兵的手臂，手指描绘他腹上的字样。

“事在人为……这是你觉醒前纹的？”

“嗯…本来还想纹一朵玫瑰在胸口，可惜后来就觉醒了，不可能受得了纹身针了。”

姚琛点点头，他不是第一次注意到张颜齐的纹身了，但这次他想知道里面的含义。

“因为我想要为这个世界多做些什么。”

“干嘛读我的心思。”姚琛抬手一个脑瓜崩，张颜齐浮夸地“哎哟哎哟”直叫，把他又给逗笑了。

“你对我一点不设心防，我当然就直接回答你咯，省得你浪费口水…”他话说一半又偏头去衔姚琛的唇瓣，舌头一轮勾缠，带走一汪湿液，“不如给我吃。”

“没正型。”

“现在你可以告诉我，你为什么选择我了吗？”

姚琛闻言眯起眼，狡黠的笑容让张颜齐感到不妙。

“刚才结合的时候我已经说了，你自己去想什么意思。”

“不是吧！”

张颜齐作势去闹姚琛，勾手把他搂进怀里，另一只手胡乱地去抓他的痒。姚琛又笑又叫，但没过一会儿就变成了喘息，在擦枪走火之前，姚琛赶紧制止张颜齐的动作，他还有正事要问呢。

“你那次为什么会失控？”

16

只要一回忆，硝烟味和血腥气似乎就卷土重来。

张颜齐深呼吸，精神世界中重放起那天的经历。

作为小队里评级最高的哨兵，勘察的任务毫无疑问落在了他肩上，尽管张颜齐觉得自己精神稳定性并不够强，但随行向导说能帮助他，张颜齐就试着进行神游了。

他将注意力全部集中在视觉上，百米之外也纤毫毕现。

可看到的画面却令他瞳孔剧震——先前派遣的同伴横尸在沟壕上，哨兵截了断肢，向导陷入长夜，都是最痛苦的下场。

他不知道自己是怎么从神游中脱离的，只记得当他砍断第一个敌人的脖子时，他彻底陷入了狂化。

张颜齐的胸口剧烈起伏，悲伤、憎恨、自我怀疑的情绪在他脑中冲撞，他又陷入进那个战场，痛苦几乎令他窒息。

“张颜齐，看着我，张颜齐。”

姚琛抚摸张颜齐的脸颊，温柔的精神力像清凉的露水滴在他的脑中，冲刷掉所有的负面回忆，将他带回了现实世界。

“没事了，都过去了。”

“过去了……过去了吗？”

张颜齐向他的向导求助，眼中仍织着不可解的悲伤。

“姚琛，我好讨厌做哨兵。”

17

“我曾经以为觉醒成哨兵，可以为人们做好多事，我好开心。”

“可是我错了，成为哨兵后，我变得很不自由。我好像只是塔中的一件工具，我恨死白噪音了。”

“我做不到的事也变得更多了，每一次模拟训练，当我救不了同伴时，当我杀掉敌人时，我的精神都会变得不稳定。生命在眼前消逝的感觉太痛苦了。”

“我以前无法和向导匹配，是因为我不想要向导。我不想让无辜的人跟着我去战场上拼个你死我活，这对谁都不公平。”

“姚琛，你给了我自由，但如果不是你需要我，我可能这辈子也不会想和向导结合……”


	3. 下

18

这是张颜齐第一次剖白自己的内心，他压抑太久了，从五年前成为哨兵开始，他就一直没有倾诉过。

他搂紧姚琛，直到姚琛擦去他的眼泪，他才反应过来自己哭了。

“张颜齐……”

他的向导翻到他的身上，抚摸他的脸。精神力包裹住他破碎的心时，下体也被纳入向导温暖的身子里。

“你能感受到我吗？”

他们十指交扣，最私密的部位紧紧贴合。

“我能……”

“你知道吗，在遇到你之前，我曾经失去过感受的能力。”

张颜齐愕然，但姚琛只是微笑着摇摇头。

“觉醒之后，我的精神力可以波及的范围太远了，我能感受到的东西太多，就相当于什么都感受不到。”

“你不是问过我，为什么总是在听歌吗？”

“因为我只有把注意力集中到某一点，才能把小范围里的每一样东西都分辨出来。”

“可就算是这样，我周围的人或物，在我看来也都是差不多的。我感受不到他们的意义，他们都是灰色的。”

“但是张颜齐，你不一样。”姚琛将两人交握的手放在张颜齐左边的胸膛上，“我可以感受到你。”

“你的心跳，你的呼吸，你释放的杀意，你给我的快感，我全部能感受到。”

“是你让我的世界重新变回彩色的了。”

张颜齐呆呆地望向姚琛，他的向导嘿嘿一笑，俯身亲吻他的眼角，“你怎么又哭啦。”

下垂的狗狗眼不停冒着泪花，姚琛吻着吻着，心中最柔软的一角也塌陷下去。

“张颜齐，我知道你在想什么。”

“你是哨兵，这是无法改变的。”

“但对我来说，只有张颜齐这个人的存在才是最珍贵的。”

“既然命运无法逃避，我会和你一起面对。”

19

张颜齐以前总觉得，自己是个运气很差的人。

养猫会被猫抓伤，好不容易养熟了，自己又觉醒成为哨兵，从此再也见不到他的两只猫。

住进塔里后，自由受到限制，整天没有一件能让人笑起来的事情，似乎不开心才应该是他的常态。

但自从他的身边有了姚琛，情况就被改变了。

成为哨兵后做不到的事情，都可以做了。

他依然憎恨生命流逝的感觉，但姚琛会帮他把所有的负面情绪都梳理掉，他不再出现失误，因此可以挽救的生命也更多了。

他可以渐渐去实现他的愿望，这让他觉得，他不再那么讨厌自己哨兵的身份了。

姚琛能为他解决所有烦恼，好像只要有他在，自己每天都可以很开心。

他曾抱着姚琛转圈圈，说只要他们两个人在一起，就什么都能做到。

20

“姚琛……我的运气，果然还是很差。”

张颜齐强撑着挡在他的向导前面，他的身躯各处伤痕累累，血流如注。姚琛流着泪扯住他的衣角，不让他再往前走。

伏击的计划暴露了，尖兵小队反被埋伏，被绝路围杀，几乎全军覆没。

“你也受伤啦，快顾好自己，别再浪费精神力保护我了。”

弹药已经用完了，张颜齐把刀横在胸前，慢慢把所有的精神力都灌注到进攻上。

仅存的同僚因为失去了自己的向导，已经丧失理智，陷入狂化状态和敌人拼杀，敌我不分的攻击让张颜齐暂时无法靠近，也留给了他道别的时间。

“我等下会把感官都集中在视听上，就不会感到痛啦。”

张颜齐笑着说出这句话，却不敢回头看他的向导。

“我很强的，只要我认真起来，剩下的这些人一个都跑不了，我不会让他们伤害你的。”

姚琛哭泣着摇头，即将失去伴侣的深重绝望感席卷了他，他说不出话，只有眼泪不停滑落。

“精神链接断裂可能会有点疼，但你要撑过去。”

哨兵咬紧牙关，有些模糊的视线又变得澄明，同僚残破的身躯摇摇欲坠，他握紧尖刀，挣开向导的拉扯。

“你一定要活下去。”

21

没有退路的甬道上横尸累累，尽头处，姚琛抱着他的哨兵，眼神空洞，仿佛失去了灵魂。

他又什么都感受不到了。

他的哨兵燃烧掉了所有的精神力，陷入了漫漫长夜，不管向导怎么叫他，都不再睁开眼睛。

增援部队赶到时，看到的就是这样一幅景象。

场面过于悲凉，但他们还是要振作起来，把唯一的幸存者带回去。

同伴试图唤回姚琛的意识，而姚琛却在同伴行动之前就抬起了头。

“我们之间的精神链接还没有断裂。”

他空洞的双眼让人心痛，同伴当他是承受不了失去伴侣的痛苦而短暂失常，他却仍紧紧拉着张颜齐的手，语气冷静且坚定。

“我要把他找回来。”

22

意识追逐着若隐若现的精神链接，在万花筒一样的隧道中穿梭。

濒死的体验奇妙又诡谲，如果踏错一步的话，精神力就会淹没在灵魂黑洞中，再也回不去肉体里。

姚琛在隧道的两边看到冰川和河流，他不知道隧道的尽头在哪里，只能一直追逐下去，一直，一直……直到耗光他所有的精神力……

姚琛猛然惊醒，他一下子坐起来，把睡在枕边的狸花猫吓得弹起，四处乱窜着喵喵叫。

“这里是……”

他坐在一张小木床上，环顾四周。

床边的矮桌上放着几个洗干净的橙子，不远处的小沙发上堆着一床被子，沙发旁摆着两个猫窝，怎么看都是一间有生活气息的卧室。

姚琛记得自己是在精神隧道中失去了意识，现在却出现在这样一个房间里，这似乎是意味着……姚琛的心砰砰直跳，脑中出现的假设让他欣喜若狂。

安定下来的狸花猫又转回到他身边，他摸摸小猫圆圆的脑袋，让自己的语气尽量显得平静，不要再次惊扰到这只小生物。

“你可以带我去找你的主人吗？”

狸花猫咪咪呜呜地蹭姚琛的手掌，过一会儿就自己跳下了床，往前走两步又回头看他一眼，示意他跟上。

门外竟然是一大片湖泊。

狸花猫一边叫着一边跑向躺在湖边草坪上晒太阳的人，在那人脸上一通乱拍。

那人不高兴地坐起来和小猫搏斗，按着小猫的头，嘴里懊恼地叫着“可恶啊，小花你什么时候才能像小白一样乖。”

那人的侧脸在阳光下熠熠生辉，映在姚琛的眼中。

看起来丧丧颓颓的下垂眼，高挺的鼻梁，弧度弯弯的猫咪嘴，明明每一部分都很可爱，组合起来却有些凶巴巴的。

“找到你了……”

泪水模糊了姚琛的视线，他赶忙擦掉，向张颜齐走去。

“啊，你醒啦。”

张颜齐放弃和狸花猫吵架，转而抱起旁边懒洋洋的小白猫，扭头和姚琛说话。

“我昨天见你昏倒在湖边，就把你背回我家了，怎么样，你现在好点了吗？”

他神色自然，看见姚琛没有一点激动的反应，让姚琛意识到，他们应该是回到了张颜齐过去的回忆中。这时的张颜齐还不认识姚琛，虽然他看起来仍然是二十一岁的模样。

只要找到他了，就有希望。

姚琛扯开嘴角，尝试摆出他们正式认识的那天，自己露出的那个笑容。

“我叫姚琛。”

23

好像时光倒流，他们又回到了刚认识时的关系。姚琛想起张颜齐被关禁闭，自己去“探监”的日子。

如果他只需要像当初一样慢慢发展关系，倒是小事。他和张颜齐的精神链接一直连着，这使得张颜齐很容易就会对他产生好感。

然而实际上，眼下的情形实在是不容乐观。

或许是因为张颜齐不想做哨兵，又或许是因为陷入长夜前的经历太过痛苦，张颜齐忘记了自己是个哨兵，以为自己是个普通人。

姚琛咬着手指思忖，如果张颜齐想不起来，或者拒绝想起来自己是个哨兵的话，他就无法以向导的身份带着他回到现实世界。

更糟糕的是，姚琛不知道自己还能坚持多久。

自己的精神力也在渐渐消散，如果不快点返回肉体的话，等到彻底迷失在此间，他们的意识将再也无法唤醒。

回忆中的每一天都是重复的，湖泊不远处有一条公路，那里每天中午都会驶过一辆车，姚琛认得，那是接刚觉醒的哨兵和向导去塔的车。

姚琛不知道这究竟是幸还是不幸，张颜齐忘记了自己的身份，但他矛盾的心理让他一直循环在入塔的那天，给了姚琛机会。

咬在嘴里的手指渐渐变得透明，姚琛知道，他没有时间再犹豫了。

24

“不要动，不要动哦，就在这里，好吗？”

姚琛把两只小猫放在公路中央，这里正是车子每天都会开过的地方。

不管他怎么劝说，张颜齐都不愿意到公路上去，更不要说看一眼开去塔的车，这样根本没办法激活张颜齐的记忆。

姚琛实在是没有办法了，才出此下策，希望张颜齐可以为了救宠物过来。

平时就不太爱动的小白被姚琛摸两下就躺下了，总是和张颜齐打架的小花不知道为什么就是很听他的话，他说不要动，就乖乖地坐在那里不动。

尽管姚琛知道这一切并非现实，但和张颜齐相连的情感让他对这两只小生物也充满了爱，哪怕是虚幻，可能到来的死亡也让他感到痛苦。

姚琛愧疚地退开，却不知道张颜齐一直在不远处看着他的一举一动。

远处已经能看到车子黑色的车顶，姚琛从公路上退下来，想着赶紧去找张颜齐，转眼间车却已经开到附近。

“为什么……”

车子马上就要碾到马路中央的两只小猫，姚琛来不及反应，下意识就扑过去把它们抱在怀里。

电光石火之间，姚琛被抄进一个怀抱，飞速的移动掠起阵风，再反应过来时，车子已经呼啸而过。

姚琛呆呆地抬起头，抱着他的张颜齐脸上没什么表情，但是眼底混乱的色泽透露出他的情绪。

不会错的，那样的移动速度，只有哨兵才做得到。

25

“张颜齐……张颜齐你想起来了对不对？”

姚琛搂紧张颜齐的脖子，声音发颤。

“跟我回去吧……跟我回去好不好？”

他最终还是忍不住大哭起来，生离死别的痛苦折磨他太久了，他终于不用再提心吊胆了。

张颜齐回过神来，他浑身颤抖，哽咽着艰难地吐出字句。

“能想出这种办法激我的，也只有你了。”

“姚琛，你是个弱智吧……”

“你跑来这种地方找我，不怕死了吗……”

张颜齐紧紧抱住他的向导，像抱着失而复得的宝物，他听到向导在他的耳边嗫嚅，泪水夺眶而出。

“我不能没有你啊……”

26

意识返回肉体的白光渐渐散开，姚琛醒来，唯一能感受到的，是握着自己的手的热度。

好温暖。

并排睡在身旁的张颜齐伸了个懒腰，他偏过头，下垂眼笑得眯起来。

“早上好啊，姚琛。”


End file.
